Cold Hearted
by RainyDays87
Summary: Don't read this. So ollllllld.


Hmmmmmm what to write? Well I guess this I my second fanfic…Enjoy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of their characters. Thank goodness Stephenie Meyer came up with them or we'd all probably go on with our boring lives…I'm kidding…

That was supposed to be funny…

I guess not…Whatever.

There was a quiet knock on my door. "Isabella? Aro wants you," Jane's voice called softly. Yea, Jane. When Edward left me, I contacted the Volturi and told them to change me. They were confused at first but I told them that Edward left me and they quickly accepted. They flew down immediately and faked my death. They changed me in Volterra and I've lived there ever since. I am not like the others; I have violet eyes, and I don't mean to brag, but I'm undoubtedly the most beautiful vampire that will ever walk the Earth. I embrace it fully. 

"Sure, I'm coming." I called back to her. After I had changed, Jane and I had hit it off as best friends. Nobody could quite understand how Jane could be anyone's friend; she is just so evil. But so am I. In our time we've spent together; Jane and I have found out that I can have any power I want, and that I do not feel sympathy, pain, or sadness; except for the one person that I love. We figured out about that little detail when I fell in love with another vampire. 

Jordan is his name. His power is that he can make himself seem human to disorient his prey or opponent. He has black straight hair that reaches a little past his eyes. He is 6" 4' and has the muscles of a runner. I've changed his appearance slightly to resemble an elf, just like me, so he can look innocent but lethal at the same time. He and I had pointed ears and almond shaped eyes so we stood out more in public than our fellow vampires. We both had perfect singing voices and could play any instrument without learning how to first; thanks to me. Also, instead of just sparkling in the sun; we glow a lavender color in the dark, if we want to. 

Aro always worries about me planning to over through him, but I do not care about things such as who controls who. So, I just do what he tells me, to dispel any conflict. I walked out the door to the hallway, and found Jane standing there with a smirk on her childish features. Somehow she could also look evil. "What?" She was sometimes just so annoying. 

I listened in on her thoughts and she was singing 'U.G.L.Y.' backwards in her head. - Ugly you! Hey! Eh ugly you alibi no got ain't you U.G.L.Y.! Ugly you! Hey! Eh ugly… - "You're not going to get it out of me that easily," Jane tittered. 

We walked down the silent hallway towards Aro's library. We stopped in front of the large wooden double doors as the guards opened them, revealing a magnificent room filled wall to wall with books. 

Jane left then and I walked in to stand in the middle of the room. Aro was lounging on a comfortable looking reading chair facing the fireplace. He looked up from his book and said, "Ah Isabella, how nice to see you." He placed the book on a small table next to him and got in a more comfortable position on the chair. "Aro, what do you want me to do?" I sighed. - He probably wants me to go check up on his 'enemies'. - "Isabella, I need you to go check up on a group of vampires that have recently become a 'family' in Canada. They are powerful and they know it. My spies have been getting information of odd gatherings of vampires around the area where the group is living. There are eight of them and six of them attend school and you will go with them as a senior," he informed me. "What state are they in? And will I be living by myself or with an 'adult'," I inquired. "You will actually be moving in with them, and Jordan will be with you. I have a folder with detailed information about them that will help you get acquainted with them. You may leave now." I bowed and left the room. - Good thing Jordan is coming or I might have been bitter when I get there. - 

Jane appeared by my side and "HA! Aro has got you doing his dirty work again. I feel so bad for you. Wait! No I don't." I used one of my various powers to shut her up and asked, "Did Jordan get called to Aro too?" She scowled and nodded. I smiled back at her and said, "Go get him for me. I need to talk to him." She beamed and walked off.

I let the restraints off her mouth and entered my entered the door to my rooms. My bedroom was very big and cozy. The floors were red carpet and the walls were black with gold accents. It had a huge skylight above the unnecessary king sized bed. I had a bathroom with onyx flooring and floor to ceiling mirrors. My closet was the size of an average master bedroom filled with all the new designer clothing and accessories, for undercover work of course. The clothes I usually wear were black cloaks and stealth items. I do not like frivolous and colorful clothing. 

I had a library branching off from the unneeded bedroom. It had gigantic book cases that were filled to the brim with expensive first editions including my favorite book: Wuthering Heights. It had expensive Persian rugs and comfortable divans set in strategic places around the room and a large mahogany desk in a corner. It also had a colossal marble fireplace on the back wall. It was my favorite room. There was a quiet knock on the door and I immediately knew it was Jordan. "Come in," I called. I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for him to enter. He walked in slowly and said, "Isabella, Jane said you wanted to talk to me. Is this about our 'mission'?" I got up and walked over to him. "Yes it is," I replied. 

I rose up on my toes and kissed him; I brought my arms up around his neck and sighed contentedly. He put his arms around my waist and started to move his lips with mine. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip asking permission, and I opened my mouth in response. Our tongues danced around exploring each other's mouths. I noticed that my hands were tangled in his hair and untangled them quickly. We broke apart, hearing a knock at my door and stared at each other for a moment before I walked over to the door and opened it to see Heidi, the receptionist, with a folder in her hands. "This is from Aro. It's the folder with all the 'family's' information." She walked away quickly to do some other important task.

I went back into the library and sat down on a chair and beckoned Jordan over to sit down next to me. I opened up the folder and scanned through its contents. I handed a couple of papers to Jordan to look at while I took a couple to look at myself. The first paper had information about the family. 

Their names were: Danforth Montague, Ellen Montague, Orlando Montague, Viola Montague, David Montague, Rosalina Montague, Ryan Montague and Genevieve Montague. They were all married but changed a couple of last names to be able to go to school together as a family. All of the 'children' were adopted so that they could still be couples at school. Their changed last names were: Orlando Contini, Rosalina Contini, Genevieve Contini and Viola Dunbar, David Dunbar and Ryan Dunbar. Not all of them had powers but the powers that they did have were: One could move things with their mind, another could grow wings and fly, one could read minds, one could set things on fire, and one could see your past when they touch you. 

I finished the papers and committed them to memory. I waited while Jordan finished up his papers. When he did I just took the memories of them out of his head and put them in mine. "So we're going to Canada," he stated simply. He was always so straight forward. I loved that about him. "Yup, and we're going to have to be 'vegetarians' too." I wrinkled in disgust. Animals were so disgusting, but I could just make myself and him vegetarians and make human blood smell and taste fowl. "I'm going to make your eyes topaz." He nodded and it was done.

He left to his room to pack because we were leaving in thirty minutes. I quickly packed a bunch of designer clothing into a suitcase. I also packed a bunch my iPod and a bunch of books. I went into my bathroom to take a quick shower.

After my shower I went to my closet and pulled out an 'emo' looking outfit. It consisted of a long sleeved white under shirt with a black tight fitted black tee that had a yellow smiley face with a bloody axe protruding from its head. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of yellow Converse high tops. I put on blood red lipstick with some mascara and eyeliner. I pulled my hair back in a high messy bun on the top of my head.

The plane ride was boring. When we got off there was a man waiting for us with a car, but we told him that we'd take our own cars and that we'd follow him. So I got into my Bentley and followed him to the house. 

The house was huge. It's three stories and has a wraparound porch. We walked up the porch and the man, now known as Danforth, opened the door. Immediately, seven figures appeared a couple of feet in front of us. But all they did was stare at us. Me mostly, but their eyes did go back and forth between us. "You look like elves," one of them said. "I know; I did that. I can change mine and anybody else's appearance," I said. They just gaped. "Well I'm Isabella. And this is my mate Jordan," I told them. They just nodded. Then Danforth finally got his wits about him and said, "Well as you know I'm Danforth. This is my mate Ellen," he said pointing to a blonde woman, "This is my daughter Rosalina and her mate David." He pointed to a girl of about eighteen with red hair, and a boy of about nineteen or twenty. "This is Viola and her mate Orlando, and this is Genevieve and her mate Ryan." As he said this he 

pointed to a brunette girl of about sixteen and a boy of about eighteen with black hair. Next he pointed to a girl with long dirty blonde of about sixteen and a boy with red hair who looked to be about sixteen also.

"Well, when does school start?" I asked feigning a smile, but to any one who saw they would think I was truly happy. 


End file.
